AISHITERU
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Naruto begitu ia berhasil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh hingga akhirnya bibir mereka terlepas. Dengan sedikit kasar diusapnya bibirnya dengan punggung tangan tanpa menoleh dari kedua mata pria itu. "Kau itu seorang guru dan aku ini muridmu! Apa kau lupa dengan status kita di sekolah ini?" # AU!SasuNaru; Boys Love. ONESHOT. Enjoy!


_Aku selalu... berpikir akan bertemu dengan orang yang dinantikan sekali lagi, _

_dengan perasaan yang tulus._

_Kemudian terciptalah akhir kisah yang bahagia..._

[—7th Lesson Rhapsody © Meca Tanaka]

* * *

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Neji _sensei_ di ruang kesehatan, kemarin. Sejak kapan kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

Suara Naruto dari belakang punggungnya sontak membuat Gaara yang sedang serius membaca buku nyaris terlonjak karena kaget. Pemuda berambut merah itu memutar kepalanya ke belakang, dan melihat Naruto—yang di jam pelajaran keempat tadi menghilang entah ke mana—sudah duduk di kursinya. Kedua alis Naruto terangkat tinggi-tinggi, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tadi.

"Kau pasti salah melihat." Gaara berdalih, sembari memutar kepalanya untuk melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Oh, ya?" Naruto menyeringai nakal, "Padahal aku juga tidak sengaja mengambil fotomu dengan guru Sejarah itu." Kemudian ia bersiul panjang.

Seketika Gaara mematung di tempat duduknya. Mati kutu. Naruto ternyata memegang bukti nyata.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Gaara kembali memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap pemuda manis itu. Kali ini dengan raut wajah seperti pencuri yang berhasil tertangkap basah. Naruto terkekeh senang melihat perubahan drastis di wajah Gaara.

"_So_...?" Kembali kedua alis Naruto terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Gaara menarik nafas panjang. Sudah ketahuan, jadi untuk apa dia menyangkal lagi.

"Ya, aku memang menjalin hubungan dengan 'dia'," Sengaja tidak mengatakan nama Neji agar tidak membuat teman sekelasnya yang lain tidak ikut-ikutan bertanya seperti Naruto. Cukup hanya temannya yang satu ini saja yang tahu. "Sejak libur musim panas tahun lalu," lanjutnya.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat sedikit, "Ternyata instingku benar," katanya sambil membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. "Sejak dia mengajar pertama kali di kelas kita dan menjadi wali kelas kita, aku sering melihat dia selalu menatapmu."

**.**  
**.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**.**

_**Alternate Universe; School Life  
**_

**T**-_rated_

**4k+** _words_

**Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

_~a_ **SasuNaru**_ story~ _

**.**

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_; yang menampilkan **cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dengan pria**. _Possible_ _OOC_. Paragraf dan dialog yang di-_italic_ adalah _flashback_. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

**.**

Terinspirasi dari komik **7th Lesson Rhapsody** karya **Meca Tanaka,** dan komik **Sweety** karya **Park Jae-sung** &amp; **Uzumaki Ju-ri.** Ide cerita, dialog, dan paragraf, sebagian saya ambil dari 2 komik tersebut dan disesuaikan ke dalam fanfiksi ini sesuai keinginan saya. ^^

**.**

**Jeanne's** _present_...

**.**

**#**

**.**

**AISHITERU**

* * *

**.**  
**.**

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam kantin sekolahnya yang sudah hampir penuh dengan para murid. Tidak dipedulikannya beberapa pasang mata yang terus mengikutinya, hingga ia sampai di meja makan di mana Kiba, Rock Lee, dan Shino sudah duduk sejak tadi.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kami sudah berencana pergi ke tempat karaoke," kata Kiba, begitu Naruto sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

"Di kelas kami tadi ada guru baru bahasa Inggris," Kiba memulai ceritanya begitu Rock Lee pergi memesan makanan dan minuman. "Daaan... membuat para perempuan di kelas kami jadi berisik seperti para _fangirl_," dengusnya, sembari memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

Naruto menatap Shino, yang langsung mendapat anggukan membenarkan.

"Satu lagi idola guru di sekolah kita setelah Neji _sensei_," sambung Kiba, lalu menyeruput _ice lemon tea_ di gelasnya. "_Anyway_, di mana Gaara? Kenapa dia tidak datang bersamamu ke sini?" tanyanya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto nyaris saja mengatakan 'Gaara sedang diajak makan di ruang pribadi Neji _sensei_', jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau tadi Gaara sudah memintanya tutup mulut. "Oh, dia, katanya sudah membawa bekal dari rumah, makanya tidak ikut makan di kantin ini," katanya bohong.

"Bocah satu itu, sejak dia ketahuan menjual soal-soal _fotocopy_ ujian oleh Neji _sensei_ tahun lalu, pribadinya kembali jadi murid teladan permanen." Kiba mendesah malas.

"Tapi untunglah Neji _sensei_ tidak melapor kita pada kepala sekolah," timpal Rock Lee yang sudah kembali ke meja makan mereka dengan kedua tangan yang membawa makanan dan minuman pesanan Naruto dan miliknya. "Aku pikir keesokan harinya kita berdua sudah di _drop out_ dari sekolah ini."

"Sebaiknya kalian juga mengubah pribadi kalian seperti Gaara, tidak bagus kan kalian jadi murid berandalan terus."

Perkataan Shino yang terdengar sok bijaksana itu sontak membuat Naruto, Kiba, dan Rock Lee saling berpandangan, sebelum ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan durasi yang lumayan lama. Hingga membuat hampir semua berpasang-pasang mata yang ada di kantin menoleh ke arah meja mereka.

"Apa enaknya jadi murid teladan?" Kiba berkata setelah tawanya mereda. Memajukan bibir bawahnya untuk mencibir, "Lebih seru jadi murid berandalan. Benar, kan?" Kemudian ia menatap Naruto dan Rock Lee, meminta suara setuju atas apa yang dikatakannya.

Naruto dan Rock Lee tentu saja mengangguk mengiyakan. Membuat Shino hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati. Tiga suara lawan satu suara, jelas ia kalah. Jika saja Shino tidak bersahabat dengan Kiba sejak SD, ia pasti tidak akan mau bergaul dengan pemuda itu, terlebih lagi dengan _duo _berisik yang duduk di seberang meja itu; Naruto dan Rock Lee.

"Hei, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang hubungan khusus antara guru dan murid?" Pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat ketiga pemuda yang duduk di sekitarnya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti itu?" Raut wajah heran tergambar jelas di wajah Kiba.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapat kalian bertiga." Naruto berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan menyuapkan makanan di piringnya ke dalam mulut.

"Kalau menurut pendapatku..." Shino lebih dulu menjawab, "Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena terbentang dinding yang tak dapat ditembus."

"Aku setuju," Rock Lee ikut menimpali. "Apalagi, seorang guru tidak boleh memendam perasaannya pada muridnya sendiri."

"Jika kau juga meminta jawabanku, aku akan menjawab seperti yang dikatakan Shino dan Rock Lee," kata Kiba, begitu kedua mata Naruto kembali menatapnya. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ia balik bertanya karena penasaran. "Apa ada guru di sekolah kita ini yang kau sukai?"

Naruto mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Lelucon macam apa itu? Kalaupun ada guru di sekolah ini yang kusukai, aku tidak akan pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya," ucapnya dengan suara jelas-jelas tidak ingin dibantah.

**.**

**.**

"Benar kau tidak ingin ikut kami ke tempat karaoke?" Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Naruto kembali bertanya ke arah Gaara begitu bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi.

Gaara mengangguk tanpa menghentikan kerja kedua tangannya yang sedang memasukkan propertinya ke dalam tas. "Aku sudah janji dengan dia. Dia sudah menungguku di tempat parkir."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan terlalu mengumbar kedekatanmu dengan guru Sejarah itu di sekolah ini. Bagaimana kalau ada guru atau murid di sekolah ini yang tahu tentang hubungan kalian? Hubungan khusus antara guru dan murid hanya akan menjadi masalah. Kau sudah tahu sendiri, kan?" katanya, sebelum berlalu pergi. Tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Gaara atas apa yang ia katakan. Bahkan tak peduli kalau perkataannya itu sudah membuat temannya itu dilanda oleh perasaan yang campur aduk.

Tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya, Naruto merogoh saku depan celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering singkat.

_'Di mana kau? Kami sudah di depan gerbang sekolah.'_

Setelah membalas pesan dari Kiba, kembali dimasukkan ponselnya di saku celana.

Suara-suara jeritan para perempuan dari lantai bawah membuat Naruto yang sedang menuruni tangga menoleh tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran begitu ia mendengar jeritan para perempuan itu semakin terdengar jelas. Dan begitu kedua mata Naruto melihat sosok yang sedang dikerumuni para murid perempuan dari berbagai kelas itu, seketika langkah kaki Naruto yang sedang menuruni tangga berhenti.

Jantung Naruto bergemuruh. Ia tak mungkin salah mengenali pemilik wajah itu. Sosok yang dulu disukainya meski jarak umur di antara keduanya terbentang delapan tahun. Sosok yang selalu memandangnya sebagai anak kecil.

"Sasuke _niisan_..."

Seolah bisa mendengar namanya dipanggil, si pemilik nama menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih mematung di tengah-tengah tangga. Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat, terkejut begitu melihat sosok Naruto—sosok yang dulunya selalu dianggap 'adik tetangga yang manis'—sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa. Namun belum sempat Sasuke akan menghampiri sosok berwajah manis itu, Naruto lebih dulu mengambil langkah untuk berlalu pergi. Tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi. Sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, ayo kita duet lagu ini!" seru Kiba, sembari menyodorkan _mike_ yang satunya begitu sekarang mereka sudah di dalam salah satu ruangan tempat karaoke.

Naruto yang sejak tadi duduk di sudut sofa menoleh dengan raut wajah seperti orang _hopeless_. "Tidak, kau saja. Aku _pass_."

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Kiba heran, "Sejak kita keluar dari sekolah tadi kau hanya diam saja seperti orang mati di bus."

Rock Lee yang sedang asyik memilih-milih lagu sontak saling berpandangan dengan Shino yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Bisa gawat kalau Kiba dan Naruto adu mulut, bisa makan waktu berjam-jam untuk menenangkan keduanya.

Naruto bungkam. Tidak ingin bilang kalau di sekolah tadi baru saja bertemu dengan sosok yang dulu membuatnya patah hati. Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto akhirnya memilih mengambil tas sekolahnya, sebelum ia bangkit berdiri.

"Aku pulang duluan. Entah kenapa aku tidak _mood_ untuk bernyanyi hari ini." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketiga teman dekatnya, Naruto berlalu menuju pintu.

"Dia itu kenapa, sih?" Kiba menatap Rock Lee dan Shino dengan kening mengerut.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Rock Lee dan Shino bersamaan sambil mengangkat bahu.

**.**

**.**

_"Sasuke niisan!"_

_Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke belakang. Bocah laki-laki berambut kuning yang masih berumur tiga belas tahun itu memanggilnya sambil berlari dengan senyuman lebar._

_"Sasuke niisan antarkan aku ke sekolah, ya? Onegai?" Kedua mata sapphire itu membulat penuh harap dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup di depan wajah._

_Sasuke tertegun, sebelum ia tertawa pelan. "Oke."_

_"Yeeey!" Bocah laki-laki itu langsung melompat-lompat senang, "Aku sayang Sasuke niisan!" serunya, sebelum menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk berjalan menuju lift apartemen mereka._

_Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng dengan bibir yang mengulum senyum geli begitu melihat bocah yang berjalan di sampingnya. Uzumaki Naruto, bocah laki-laki itu sudah jadi tetangganya sejak ia pindah di Jepang ini, tiga tahun yang lalu._

_"Sasuke niisan, pulang sekolah nanti boleh aku bermain komputer di kamar Niisan?" tanya Naruto begitu keduanya sudah berjalan beriringan di basement apartemen untuk menuju motor Sasuke yang terparkir._

_"Tentu saja boleh." Sasuke mengelus-elus puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut._

_"Asyik!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya._

_"Nah, ayo!" Diulurkannya helm ke arah bocah laki-laki itu begitu ia sudah duduk di atas motornya._

_Setelah memakai helm yang diberikan Sasuke, dengan bantuan satu tangan pria itu, Naruto naik di belakang boncengan._

_"Pegangan yang erat, ya."_

_"Oke!" Jelas saja Naruto tak melewatkan kesempatan yang ada. Kedua tangannya langsung melingkari pinggang Sasuke dari belakang dan memeluknya erat._

_Motor itu akhirnya bergerak ke luar dari basement, menuju pintu utama._

**.**

**.**

_Dengan jantung yang masih berdebar-debar, Naruto duduk di depan meja komputer Sasuke yang baru ia nyalakan. Tadi saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, pria itu sedang melepas kemeja lengan panjangnya. Membuat Naruto mendapat pemandangan gratis Sasuke yang sedang bertelanjang dada._

_Sesekali Naruto melirik Sasuke tanpa kentara yang sedang tidur terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Pria itu sedang serius membaca buku kuliahnya._

_Sebenarnya, alasan Naruto bermain dengan komputer Sasuke hanyalah modus agar ia bisa melihat pria yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya itu. Karena Sasuke... sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sejak pindah di apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan apartemennya._

_Suara mouse yang di-klik Naruto mengisi keheningan di kamar itu. Menunggu game online yang dibukanya bisa dimainkannya, Naruto dengan iseng membuka folder-folder di hardware yang ada di komputer itu. Ia bisa melihat beberapa tugas kuliah Sasuke di beberapa folder yang dibukanya. Dan begitu Naruto tanpa sengaja membuka sebuah folder yang ternyata berisi koleksi video-video porno hasil download Sasuke, bocah itu langsung bengong dengan mulut setengah terbuka._

_Sasuke menoleh terkejut begitu telinganya menangkap suara desahan dari komputernya yang sedang dimainkankan Naruto. Dengan panik ia melompat dari atas tempat tidur, dan langsung menghampiri meja komputernya._

_"Hei! Kenapa kau membuka folder yang berisi video-video itu? Kau belum boleh melihatnya, Naruto!"_

_Naruto mendongak dengan bibir mengerucut imut. "Memangnya kenapa aku belum boleh melihatnya, Niisan?"_

_"Kau masih anak kecil, masih belum boleh melihat hal-hal seperti itu," jelas Sasuke. Dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena membuat folder khusus koleksi video-video porno-nya itu tidak kasatmata._

_Naruto yang mendengar kalau dirinya dianggap masih 'anak kecil' sontak merengut, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._

_Setelah mengamankan folder yang berisi video-video porno itu, Sasuke akhirnya berbalik, dan berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan membaca buku kuliahnya._

_Kamar itu kembali hening dan hanya ada suara mouse yang di-klik Naruto. Bocah manis itu memainkan komputer di depannya dengan wajah yang masih kesal—karena tadi Sasuke mengatakannya masih anak kecil._

_Merasa tulang punggung dan pantatnya mulai kebas karena berhadapan dengan perangkat teknologi di depannya, Naruto akhirnya bangkit berdiri, dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Sepasang matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada Sasuke yang sudah tertidur._

_Tanpa sadar Naruto melangkah ke arah tempat tidur pria itu. Lama dipandanginya wajah tertidur Sasuke begitu ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, hingga akhirnya bibirnya terbuka, "Sasuke niisan..." panggilnya, nyaris berbisik. Aku menyukaimu, lanjutnya dalam hati. Kapan kau akan berhenti memandangiku hanya sebagai anak kecil?_

_Sesaat, setelah menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto merendahkan wajahnya. Perlahan, seakan takut akan ketahuan, ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Hanya sedetik bibirnya menempel dengan bibir pria itu, namun jantung Naruto langsung memompa tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya._

_Aku menciumnya! Naruto memekik dalam hati. Kemudian ia berdiri dari pinggir tempat tidur. Berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu kamar dengan seluruh wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus._

**.**

**.**

"Naruto! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Kau akan terlambat ke sekolah!"

Kedua mata Naruto sontak terbuka begitu mendengar teriakan ibunya disertai gedoran di pintu kamarnya. Begitu kesadarannya sudah terkumpul semua, ia langsung melompat dari atas tempat tidur.

"Naruto! Cepat bangun!"

"Iya, iya! Aku sudah bangun _Okaasan_!" sahut Naruto, sebelum melesat menuju _toilet_ di dalam kamarnya. Mengosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya dengan gerakan kilat, kemudian mengganti baju tidurnya dengan seragam sekolah juga dengan gerakan kilat.

Begitu sampai di meja makan, Naruto menenggak susu di gelasnya sampai habis dan menyambar sepotong roti bakar, sebelum ia berlalu menuju pintu utama. Sambil menahan roti di antara bibirnya, kedua tangannya sibuk memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Aku pergi!"

Naruto langsung merasa hari ini dirinya akan ditimpa kesialan begitu ia sampai di halte, dan bus yang menuju sekolahnya sudah pergi lima menit yang lalu. Dan itu artinya, ia harus menunggu tiga puluh menit lagi. Alhasil, Naruto akhirnya terlambat ke sekolah.

Pintu gerbang sekolahnya sudah tertutup rapat begitu Naruto melihat dari kejauhan. Dengan santai Naruto berbelok arah. Daripada ia dihukum berjalan jongkok mengelilingi lapangan oleh _security_ yang berjaga, atau disuruh membersihkan _toilet_ sekolah oleh guru yang piket, lebih baik ia melompati pagar yang ada di belakang sekolahnya, dan masuk ke kelasnya setelah guru yang mengajar jam pertama sudah keluar.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang melewati jalan di belakang sekolah itu, Naruto mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat pagar setinggi tiga meter di depannya. Begitu ia berhasil melempar tasnya ke dalam, Naruto membunyikan kesepuluh jarinya, dan mulai memanjat pagar.

Ini gampang. Sejak SMP dulu Naruto sudah biasa memanjati pagar sekolah jika terlambat. Apalagi ditambah bergaul dengan Kiba dan Rock Lee—yang notabene murid berandalan di sekolah ini—ia jadi semakin bertambah 'nakal'. Jika ada pelajaran yang tidak ingin diikutinya, tanpa basa-basi ia akan langsung membolos.

_Plok plok plok!_

Tepuk tangan yang tertangkap telinganya sontak membuat Naruto yang baru saja akan menginjak tanah langsung menoleh ke belakang. Terkejut, begitu yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya adalah Sasuke.

"Hebat sekali," Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau datang terlambat dan memanjati pagar di belakang sekolah ini, hm?"

Naruto mendengus, sembari membungkuk untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya. "Lalu, apa yang akan _Sensei_ lakukan?" Kemarin akhirnya ia tahu kalau guru baru bahasa Inggris yang dibicarakan Kiba adalah pria di depannya ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kebetulan pagi ini aku mendapat tugas piket," katanya. "Aku akan memberimu hukuman karena kau sudah terlambat dan berani memanjati pagar di belakang sekolah i—"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah berlari pergi. Sasuke sempat bengong dengan mulut setengah terbuka, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lain kali tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur lagi, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau baru masuk jam pelajaran ketiga ini?" tanya Gaara begitu dilihatnya Naruto melempar tasnya di atas meja, lalu menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi.

"Aku terlambat. Tadi aku bersembunyi di atap gedung," jawab Naruto cuek.

Gaara hanya ber-oh, lalu kembali berbalik menekuni buku di atas mejanya.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya berisik dengan mulut-mulut penghuni kelas langsung hening begitu Sasuke membuka pintu kelas dari luar dan melangkah masuk. Para murid perempuan langsung menjerit-jerit histeris, berbanding terbalik dengan para murid laki-laki.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan kelasnya mengira pria itu mencarinya untuk memberi hukuman. Tapi ternyata pria itu berkata kalau dia akan menggantikan guru bahasa Inggris yang biasa mengajar di kelas 3-A itu.

Ingin rasanya Naruto keluar dari kelas untuk membolos karena tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke. Namun niat Naruto langsung terkubur karena Sasuke dengan sengaja terus menanyainya dalam percakapan bahasa Inggris. Naruto yang memang tidak menyukai pelajaran bahasa Inggris hanya bisa menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Setiap pertanyaan Sasuke dalam bahasa Inggris yang dilontarkan padanya tidak ada yang bisa dijawabnya. Ia tak peduli jadi bahan tertawaan seisi kelas, apalagi beberapa murid perempuan yang jelas-jelas terkikik merendahkan ke arahnya.

"Jadi, selama ini apa saja yang kau pelajari di pelajaran bahasa Inggris, Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku sering membolos," tandas Naruto dengan wajah menekuk. "Apa kau puas dengan jawabanku, _Sensei_?"

Sesaat Sasuke tertegun begitu akhirnya sadar sifat Naruto yang dulunya manis sudah berubah 180 derajat. Sorot mata pemuda manis itu menjadi ketus dan tidak peduli.

"Istirahat nanti, datang ke ruangan bimbingan. Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Naruto dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Semua mata yang ada di kelas membelalak tidak percaya melihat Naruto berani menantang Sasuke. "Apa yang akan _Sensei_ lakukan, hm?"

Mendadak suasana kelas menjadi hening dan tegang akibat perkataan Naruto. Sasuke masih belum percaya kalau sorot mata itu benar-benar menantangnya sekaligus mengejek. Apakah pemuda itu benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto?

"Kau akan menyesal karena sudah berani menantangku, Naruto," gumam Sasuke, hanya untuk didengarnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Kedua ibu jari Kiba langsung mengacung di udara begitu dilihatnya Naruto mendekati meja makan mereka. "Hebat sekali kau. Kudengar katanya tadi kau berani menantang guru baru bahasa Inggris itu."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, sebelum duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Memang kenapa guru baru itu bisa sampai berani kau tantang?" Kali ini Rock Lee bersuara dengan wajah penasaran. Di sampingnya Shino mengangguk, ia juga penasaran.

"Dia sengaja terus menanyaiku dalam bahasa Inggris. Mentang-mentang dia fasih dan ahli di bidang mata pelajaran menyebalkan itu," dengus Naruto.

Tiga kepala di sekitarnya mengangguk-angguk paham setelah mengetahui pokok permasalahan. Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri.

"Aku mau ke _toilet_ dulu. Rock Lee, tolong pesan makanan dan minumanku yang seperti biasa, ya," katanya sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Oke!" Rock Lee mengangguk.

Tepat begitu Naruto melewati pintu kantin, secara tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh dari sepasang mata di depannya.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia kembali melangkah, tapi Sasuke langsung menghadang. "Minggir," desisnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kali ini nada suara pria itu terdengar tidak ingin dibantah.

"Aku. Tidak. Ingin. Berbicara. Dengan. _Sensei_." Naruto sengaja menekan kalimatnya. Kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mendorong dada Sasuke hingga pria itu termundur beberapa langkah. Dan pergi dari hadapan pria itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

**.**

**.**

_"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke niisan."_

_Jantung Naruto berdebar kencang begitu akhirnya ia berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Ia menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap Sasuke menjawab perasaannya._

_Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya begitu ia sadar dari ketercengangannya. Didekatinya bocah yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya itu, sebelum berkata. "Naruto... kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Dielusnya puncak kepala bocah itu, "Kau hanya kuanggap sebagai adik tetanggaku yang manis."_

_Naruto membeku. Itu artinya, Sasuke menolak pernyataan cintanya, kan? Dia hanya dianggap sebagai 'adik tetangga', tidak lebih dari itu..._

_Tanpa bisa Naruto tahan, kedua pelupuk matanya langsung penuh dengan air mata. Dan akhirnya meleleh jatuh di kedua pipinya begitu ia mendongak untuk menatap pria di depannya._

_Sasuke tertegun. Baru saja akan diraihnya wajah itu, Naruto melangkah mundur dengan bibir yang terus terisak._

_"Hiks—jadi itu jawabanmu, Niisan...?" ucapnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan keluar dari bibir itu._

_Sebelum ia menunjukkan dirinya yang akan hancur di depan pria itu, Naruto akhirnya berbalik, dan berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di posisinya berdiri._

**.**

**.**

Dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup air yang mengalir dari kran di depannya, Naruto membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali. Mencoba membuat kedua matanya yang sembap—akibat habis menangis di salah satu bilik _toilet_ tadi—kembali seperti biasa, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Kedua matanya masih terlihat memerah dengan ujung hidung yang juga berwarna sama.

Menyedihkan. Naruto mencela dirinya sendiri. Ia terlihat seperti perempuan yang habis diputuskan sang pacar.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Naruto akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu. Jam pelajaran keenam sudah berjalan saat tadi ia masih menangis, lebih baik ia mencari tempat untuk membolos saja.

Naruto nyaris terlonjak dan menjerit kaget begitu ia keluar dari _toilet_ dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri sambil bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada di samping pintu. Sejak kapan pria itu berdiri menunggu di luar?

"Sudah puas menangisnya?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto terperangah. Jadi pria ini sudah sejak tadi berdiri di luar dan mendengar tangisannya di dalam _toilet_?

"Kau—" Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Dan akhirnya memilih berbalik untuk pergi dari hadapan pria itu.

Namun, baru dua langkah Naruto berjalan, dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menyambar pergelangan tangan kirinya, menariknya kembali, dan memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Kemudian didorongnya tubuh Naruto ke dinding terdekat, dan mengurung tubuh itu dengan kedua lengannya. Naruto tak berkutik begitu tahu ia tak bisa kabur lagi kali ini.

"Kau menangis kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ke mana saja, asal tidak bertatapan dengan sepasang mata Sasuke. Apalagi dengan posisi dan jarak mereka yang sedekat ini.

"Naruto..." suara Sasuke melembut saat ia memanggil pemuda manis di depannya. "Kenapa kau berubah?"

Naruto masih bungkam. Masih tidak mau menatap langsung kedua mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya hanya akan terus menutup mulut rapat-rapat, tanpa sadar membuat tangan kanannya terangkat, dan membelai lembut pipi pemuda manis itu. Naruto tersentak, dan refleks menampik tangan pria itu. Tetapi tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat Naruto tidak berkutik begitu pria itu meraih dagunya, dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

Sesaat Naruto merasa syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya menegang karena tak menyangka akan dicium oleh Sasuke. Kedua matanya hanya bisa membulat dengan tubuh yang masih kaku begitu Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Naruto begitu ia berhasil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh hingga akhirnya bibir mereka terlepas. Dengan sedikit kasar diusapnya bibirnya dengan punggung tangan tanpa menoleh dari kedua mata pria itu. "Kau itu seorang guru dan aku ini muridmu! Apa kau lupa dengan status kita di sekolah ini?!"

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu sama seperti murid yang lain di sekolah ini?"

Tidak. Ingin sekali Naruto mengatakan satu kata itu sekarang. Tetapi begitu ia teringat kalimat Shino dan Rock Lee...

"Hubungan khusus antara guru dan murid... hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena terbentang dinding yang tak dapat ditembus. Apalagi, seorang guru tidak boleh memendam perasaannya pada muridnya sendiri." Kedua mata Naruto tiba-tiba mengelam tanpa sinar begitu ia selesai mengatakan apa yang dulu pernah dikatakan kedua temannya. Ini lebih menyakitkan ketimbang dirinya hanya dianggap 'adik tetangga' oleh Sasuke.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya padamu," Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Mengangkat wajah itu agar bisa ditatapnya. "Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau ingin melihat aku hancur lagi di depan matamu untuk yang kedua kalinya?" suara Naruto mulai bergetar saat ia balik bertanya. Bahkan, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang sudah kembali mengumpul di kedua pelupuk mata. "Kenapa kau muncul lagi di hadapanku? Padahal aku—hiks... sudah berusaha untuk melupakanmu sejak hari itu..."

Sasuke terpana. Sesaat ia merasa jantungnya diremas-remas oleh tangan tak kasatmata. Diturunkan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Naruto, sebelum ditariknya pemuda itu untuk pergi dari situ.

Naruto tak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya ke mana dia akan dibawa pergi begitu Sasuke mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Pria itu berputar di depan mobil dan membuka pintu samping pengemudi. Memutar kunci dan menjalankan mobil itu keluar dari area sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Mobil Sasuke akhirnya berhenti di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari apartemen Naruto. Sasuke membuka pintu di sampingnya, sebelum ia melangkah keluar. Berputar di depan mobilnya, dan kembali membuka pintu di kanan depan samping Naruto. Tanpa bicara, diulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. Meminta pemuda manis itu untuk ikut turun.

Naruto menatap tangan Sasuke yang terulur itu dengan ragu. Dan akhirnya memilih keluar sendiri tanpa menerima tangan yang terulur itu. "Untuk apa kita ke taman ini?" tanyanya akhirnya, mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya, menuju taman yang terlihat lengang. Pria itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti begitu sudah sampai di taman itu. Naruto juga otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke akhirnya berbalik agar bisa berhadapan dengan pemuda manis itu. Keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Aku ingin mendengar pernyataan yang dulu kau ungkapkan padaku," suara Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Karena sekarang... aku akan memberimu jawaban yang sejujurnya."

Naruto terpaku. Untuk apa pria di depannya ini ingin mendengar pernyataan cintanya dulu? Bukankah setelah itu jawabannya akan sama seperti dulu?

Menit-menit terlewati dengan diam. Sasuke masih menunggu dengan sorot mata yang sama. Dan itu membuat Naruto akhirnya tidak punya pilihan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke _niisan_..."

Naruto tak bisa menahan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang sama seperti dulu ia selesai menyatakan cintanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Itu kan yang ingin didengar Sasuke?

Sekarang, ia yang harus mendengar jawaban pria itu; jawaban yang Naruto tahu akan sama seperti dulu. Namun—

"Sekarang, aku sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai 'adik tetangga' lagi," kedua mata Naruto membulat begitu mendengar Sasuke berkata, "dan saat ini, lupakan status 'guru' dan 'murid' di antara kita. Kita berdua sedang tidak berada di sekolah," jeda itu membuat Naruto akhirnya mendongak, dan melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Hanya padanya. "_Aishiteru_, Naruto. Aku juga menyukaimu, sekarang..."

Tidak mungkin. Naruto mengerjap dan mencubit kedua pipinya sendiri dalam imajinatif. Ia tak mungkin salah mendengar, kan? Pria di depannya ini akhirnya membalas perasaannya?

Sasuke tersenyum, sebelum ia meraih dagu Naruto. Mengecup bibir itu, "_Ai_," kecupan singkat lagi, "_shi_," kecupan singkat lagi, "_teru_." Dan begitu menyelesaikan kata _'Aishiteru'_ yang sengaja diucapkan setiap satu suku kata itu, kali ini Sasuke membawa bibir Naruto ke dalam ciuman yang panjang. Tak peduli jika nantinya ada orang yang melewati taman itu dan melihat mereka.

Seluruh wajah Naruto memerah begitu Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya. Lalu kedua tangan pria itu membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat.

"Kau bukan lagi 'adik tetanggaku', dan bukan 'muridku'. Karena sekarang kau adalah—" bibir Sasuke mendekat ke arah telinga Naruto, "—'kekasihku'."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Jeanne's **_**notes**_**:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_) di fic **Pedophilia **itu:

**Ryuusuke583; Ineedtohateyou; j taime; SNlop; Aiko Hikari Fujoshi; Aiko Michishige; versetta; uzumakinamikazehaki; miszshanty05; xxx; Princess Onyxsapphire; ayurifanda15; sivanya anggarada; efi. astuti. 1; AprilianyArdeta; Khioneizys; Hyull; yume miku; akira; Vianycka Hime; mifta cinya; toss see baa; NaluCacu CukaCuka; gici love sasunaru; kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani; Inez Arimasen; kim. ariellink; hanazawa kay; Ayuni Yukinojo; Lee Ha Jae; langit. cerah. 184; ukkychan; deClementine; Eucallysca Putly; Tsukiyomi Sirayuki; Mel.**

Berikut pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari beberapa _review_ yg saya rangkum dan akan menjawabnya jadi satu:

**Kapan-kapan bikin fic yg **_**genre-**_**nya **_**adventure**_** dong, kak. **Oke. Nanti akan dicoba kalau dapat ide, ya. :)

**Kenapa nggak buat fic **_**chapters**_**. **Saya sudah pernah bilang di fic-fic SasuNaru terdahulu kalau saya lelet _update_ kalau fic-nya _chapter_. Makanya lebih rajin bikin _oneshot_ (yg _cliff hanger_).

**Kenapa **_**lemon**_**-nya di-**_**cut**_**, sih? **Maaf, saya nggak tega buat Naruto dimesumin Pedo!Sasu (trus kenapa bikin fic Pedohilia itu? -_-), makanya hanya dibuat sebatas T-_rated_.

**Aku mau gabung di grup fb **_**author**_** gimana, ya?** Silakan _add_ fb saya, dan tanyakan di PM. Karena grupnya saya buat rahasia.

**Sesekali buat Naruto yg **_**pedo**_**, tapi Sasuke yg jadi **_**seme**_. Bukannya itu sama aja dengan buat NaruSasu... Maaf, saya cuman suka buat SasuNaru.

**Bikin sekuelnya, dong. Kalau bisa M-**_**rated**_**. **Maaf, nggak bisa. :(

**Tumben Sakura nggak dibuat jahat. Biasanya kan jadi peran yg rese dan sok posesif. **Waduh, jadi begitu ya peran Sakura di fic-fic lain? Saya baru tau. Tapi saya nggak mau bikin Sakura mendapat peran seperti itu.

**Nama panggilan **_**author**_** apa, ya?** Panggil saja Jean atau Jeanne. Bisa ditambahin –san, -chan, -neesan/-neechan, -kaasan/-kaachan. Terserah. Ditambahin 'Tante' pun nggak masalah (soalnya memang sudah tante-tante).

_**Special big thanks for **_**Inez Arimasen**. _Review_ darimu membuat saya senang. Kesalahan yg saya buat di fic Pedophilia itu, sudah saya koreksi. Sekali lgi, terima kasiiih. Jangan segan-segan lgi klo menemukan kesalahan yg saya buat. ^^

* * *

Jadi, kali ini saya suguhkan fic SasuNaru dengan _setting AU!School life. _Di fic ini Sasuke dan Naruto beda umur 8 tahun. Dulu Sasuke hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai adik tetangganya, dan saat keduanya bertemu kembali (saat Naruto sudah kelas 3 SMA), tentu saja perasaan Sasuke sudah berubah. :3

Oke, sampai jumpa lgi di karya saya yg lain! :)


End file.
